a true love story
by kissedbynight
Summary: this is a true story...but not at the same time. kutty! kurt/kitty! or, for night world people ash and mare!
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: I know many of you people reading this; will think this is just another story from the imagination, but how wrong you are. This is a story based on true events that happened to two of my very close friends, Alexander and Sophia. They don`t know about this story, well, not until I post it. I hope they enjoy my interpretation of their lives' and how romantic and fairy tale like their lives are. Also, all these characters where picked by our friends to play as their said character. Also they know what I am writing. I hope you enjoy it.

Summery; it all started two years ago, when he showed up. He was different, yet everyone loved him. Maybe they loved him because he was different, all I knew was I didn`t.

_This is when he or she is talking to herself mentally._

This is normal. Got it?

Oh that good for nothing Lance, if I ever see him again, I`ll-I`ll, ohhh I don`t know what I will do! I sank to the park bench emotionally and physically drained. I let my tears fall down my face. All those years of pain, and hurt escaping, _I can`t do anymore, I just can`t!_

"Kitty, are you alright?"His thick German accent asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit down beside on the park bench beside me, all that all I needed before I finally broke down. I curled into his soft chest and let my tears escape.

"Shh, Kitty, it`s okay' I`m here."

His arms warped around me acting live a protective shield. I don`t know why, but it felt nice, and reassuring that he was there, holding me like this._ I have to stop thinking like this, for crying out loud this is Kurt! _

"Come on Kitty, let`s get you home."

I merely nodded, not trusting my own voice. I heard the bumph, and the smell of sulphur burned my nose. I open my eyes to see that I am in my room at the institute.

"Thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome Kitty."

Just like that he was gone, leaving me to my misery.

I curled into a ball on my bed, hugging the blankets, so I could some warmth next to my body.

Meanwhile downstairs'...

_Where are those girls? I swear if they are out looking at shoes I will teleport them off a cliff! _Of all times why did today have to be the day that all the girls went shopping? I wish I knew who to talk to her without sounding like a total jerk. I wish I could do something...

"Kurt, what are yeah doing walking ahround like yeah tails on firah?"

"Rouge, finally, can you go talk to Kitty, she`s up-set, and crying, and I can`t stand girls crying and-"

"Will yeah shut yeah blabbering, I talk to her, you go find the others."

"Thank you, Rouge."

"What eva elf."

Rouge`s p.o.v

_Why do I always get caught into these things?_ Outside both mine and Kitty's dorm room, I heard weeping. Kurt was right, this is bad...

"Kitty, are yeah all right?"

"No, it's not alright...lance-"her sentence was cut off by uncontrollable sob.

I wanted so much to reach out and comfort her, to tell her everything would be okay, to give her a hug. But I can`t, even if I wanted to...

_Kurt, you better hurry up..._

That was the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. And Sophia...Alex...surprise!

So far these are the people in it are-

Magma- BookVampire

Jubilee- RAWRMeansILoveYou123

Boom Boom- The blood of the night rose

Toad- Denfehlath

Shadowcat- Sweet. Night

Nightcrawler- Alex. World

Strom- nightgril25

Jean- x-blackmeadow-x

Avalanche- (no-name)

Rouge-Kissedbynight


	2. Chapter 2

(Rouge`s p.o.v)

"I thought he would be different, you know, like, come one we`re like best friends for like ever, and he just goes and does that!"

`Kitty, don't be wasting ya`ll tears on that low life...he ain`t deserve yeah if he does that "

"He was my first kiss...that was meant to be special...not given away."

Kitty continued to weep, and for every tear that feel from her eyes, I swear, I was going to kick that no good, son of a bitch right is his fat ass.

I heard a binging sound from my jacket pocket, trying to ignore it so I could comfort my friend, but the more I ignored it, the more it went off.

"Just answer the damn thing will yeah!"

"No need to get demanding there kit..."

I pulled out my cell, to see that I have five unread messages from one person...Kurt.

Rouge; please tell me she is okay!

Rouge, answer me damnit!

She`s crying isn`t she? I am going to kill that ass!

Rouge, please, tell me what is going on, I can`t stand seeing her like this.

For the love of god! What is happening Rouge!

I am going to kill that boy.

(Kurt`s p.o.v)

Kurt! Calm down! She is crying, she is upset, and that is why I am not talking to you, and it is girl issues, so mind your own business!

I read that message about five times over, and the only thing I got out of it, beat the living shit out of lance.

He hurt the only girl I ever truly had feelings for, a girl who was different from any female, mutant or not. She stood out the moment I saw her. I knew I had to get her to see me the way I saw her, but that was an imposable task, one that most likely will never happen. And all because of the damn social ranking at school, I am more the Jock type, and she is more of...well, a nerd, no, more of an artsy nerd. My friends would flip of we actually dated, cause there are rules, jocks do not interact will nerds, no matter what kind, if we did, it would be social suicide. So I had to make fun of her, and harass her, do everything possible to make her life hell. And it worked, she completely hates me.

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

"Lance, hey!"

"Kurt-"he never got the chance to finish his sentence, because my fist came in contact with that asses face.

I knew he was going to get a black eye, but I wasn`t finished yet, so god only knows how much more of a beat down he will get.

"What the hell man!"

"Shut up"

I threw another punch at him, this time hitting his nose, breaking it.

"Mr. Wagner, my office, NOW!"

"Yes ma`am."

As I was dragged back to the principal's office, stepping over the beaten body of Lance, given him a light kick as I walked away.

"Kurt Wagner, you are already in serious trouble, don`t make things worse on yourself."

"Yes, Miss Darkholme."

I know I was in some deep water, but it was worth it.

**And that is Chapter two of this romance story! And all is true...for the most part, just some parts have been moved so I could get a larger chapter, but I don`t think that they would mind...I mean, come on, it`s there story! and sorry for the shortness of this chapter...**

**And to my dearest friend Sophia, I must thank you, for everything, your friend ship, and wise advice.**

**Stay tuned for one of my favorite parts of their romance! Till next time!**

**-Kissedbynight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I am writing again! Anyways, I have no word, so no spell check, soo let me know if you find anything! And this long awaited chapter goes out to my one and only Sophia! **

Kitty's p.o.v

The next day at school, I felt like I went to school naked, with all the looks at my direction, and the wishpers that fallowed shortly after. I hugged my books closer to my body, and jogged to my next class. Art, thank god, the one place I was free from these…people! A place I could be myself, and express myself, art class was my home.

"Kitty! Has oído hablar de las peleas, todo el mundo está hablando de ellos, dicen que era todo para usted!"

"Roberto, my spanish is not as good as yours, but whats this about a fight?"

"Oi, I am very sorry my amiga, I was just very anxious to tell you the news, this fight, it was about you, or so the rumores say."

This would explain all the looks I have been getting today.

"Who got in this fight?"

"Well, that friend of yours…Lance, and some guy, ohhh, whats his face, the poupolaur, runs on his toes, KURT! That's his name!"

Kurt? Oh all the people in this whole school, Kurt was the one that gor in a fight with Lance? That doesn't even make sence! Kurt is in a different social group then Lance and myself, so why did he get involved?

The bell ringed for lunch…great…

*Kurt"s p.o.v*

Thank you coach! Thanks to him, I only got two weeks detention, and miss two games, that is a lot better the the D was saying…exspellsion….

I got to school around the lunch bell, and not even five seconds since I stepped foot on school properity I was surrounded by my friends, all asking me questions, all at once.

"Shut up, will yeah, vhat do vant to say…one at a time please!"

My best friend, Scott spoke up, "Whats this we hear about you getting in a fight with the dorks man?"

"She has a name you know…"

"What the hell man, of all the woman you could have gone for, her, I can'teven talk to you right now!"

"Hate to break it to you scottie, you just did." I shoulder checked him as I walked away from the crowed, from him, from my friends, everything.

I look around and see Kitty sitting at a table with all her friends, laughing, but every once and a while, Kitty would glancearound the room, I wonder who she is looking for…

I made a straight line to where she was sitting, and sat down, and I swear to god, the room just went scilent.

Kitty swallowed, "Kurt…umm, why are you sitting here?"

I shrugged, "I feel like it, is that okay?"

"Yes of course it…Lance!"

"Kitty! What the hell, I thought you hated this ass!"

For once in her life, Kitty couldn't say anything back to to defend herself, well, I guess its my turn, I stood up.

"Lance, do you want a repeat of yesterday, cause I am more then willing to have at her' "

"No-no, we cool…Kitty, call me when you find your brain."

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
